


If You Need Me, I Will Be There

by CorranBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddle Pile, Everyone Gets A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Season 7 is hurting me so heres some fluff, vodpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Rex is, well, having a rough time. But his brothers are there for him.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & CT-0292 | Vaughn, CT-7567 | Rex & CT-21-0408 | Echo, CT-7567 | Rex & CT-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	If You Need Me, I Will Be There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crab_Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/gifts).



> Hi people! (Assuming people read this XD ) I hope everyone is doing well and keeping safe during this weirdo time we are living in. Since we cannot have cuddle piles right now, I'm living vicariously through the boys  
> I tried a new style of writing...it worked out I think? I probably won't use it again but it was worth a shot *shrug*  
> Please let me know if you see any errors! I would love to fix them. Enjoy < 3

Rex sets down his helmet and runs a gloved hand over his face. He looks over the barracks and sees all the empty beds. Each one a grim reminder that he is in a war zone, and most days not everyone makes it back. 

Rex, he has been lucky so far. He is still alive, still able to fight. He has all his original limbs, he has his  _ di’kut jetii  _ and his  _ jet’ika  _ too. His closest  _ vod’e  _ are alive, mostly. Rex should feel relieved, grateful. He has everything the  _ Kaminiise  _ told him he would never have, and more. 

And yet, all Rex can feel is worn-down. The kind of tired that sinks into your bones and holds on. He is so tired all of the time, and he knows from experience that sleep won’t help him. 

What Rex needs is for the war to be over. He needs his brothers to stop dying en masse, he wants his commander to enjoy being a kid, he hopes the galaxy can find some kind of peace before it’s no longer an option. 

Rex doesn’t notice when the doors open behind him. He is too caught up in the noise within his head to bother with any of the noise around him. He doesn’t notice when gentle hands reach out to stop the shaking of his own hands. He barely registers when warm, strong arms come up to embrace him. When he realizes what is happening he tries to resist, tries to pull away, but his body is working against his mind. He needs to be held, he needs the comfort of having someone protect him for once. 

Rex opens his eyes (when had he closed them?) to see his brother Vaughn holding him tight. 

“It’s alright,  _ vod _ , we feel it too,” He whispers to Rex and pulls back to look him in the eye. “Let us help you.”

Rex nods, so Vaughn turns them to face the middle of the room. Fives and Echo are waiting for them, already on the floor among a nest of blankets. Rex drops to his knees and falls into his brothers. He cuddles up in between them, as an arm from each side hugs him close. Vaughn follows right behind him and lays down right on top of him, his head pushed up under Rex’s chin and his arms around his middle. 

They stay like that until morning comes, though none are awake to see it, each finding comfort in the steady presence of identical faces and warm bodies. The close press of bodies helps distract them from all the brothers missing from their ranks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> di’kut jetii - dumb Jedi, idiot Jedi  
> jet’ika - little Jedi, padawan in this sense (Ahsoka)  
> vod’e - brothers  
> Kaminiise - Kaminoans  
> vod - brother


End file.
